Level 297
| target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 67 | previous = 296 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 298 | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 297 is the seventh level in Jelly Jungle and the 29th timed level. To pass this level, the player must score at least 11,000 points within 15 seconds. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. With only 15 seconds to earn 200,000 points which equates to earning about 13,340 points per second and the use of colour bombs a bit risky due to the triggering of cascades which can last longer than 15 seconds without the possibility of collecting a +5 second candy, it is an extremely hard level to earn 3 stars. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Reality to earn three stars. Difficulty *Losing is almost impossible because of the provided colour bomb. However, if you combine the provided colour bomb with a striped candy, it is much harder to win. *The given timer is very low. Stars Strategy *Simply free up the colour bomb from the marmalade, use the colour bomb on almost any candy (excluding striped candies), and you are guaranteed to pass the level. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Insanely hard 'Reason' *Five colours make it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful due to high three star target score. *The player is required to earn at least 13,340 points per second (200,000 points / 15 seconds = 13,333.33 points per second). *15 seconds make it hard for the players to decide the best moves. *This level is dependent on tons of luck and cascades. However, cascades will consume time and the player cannot make a match until the cascades end. Hence, cascades alone can result in time up if a minimum of one +5 second candy is not collected among the cascades. *The use of colour bombs can cause cascades which can last longer than 15 seconds. If a minimum of one +5 second candy is not collected among the cascades, the time will be up. *The candies do not fill the entire board at the start of the game. This can result in the creation of special candies if the player is lucky. All these can result in a point boost. However, the high three star target score negates this advantage. 'Possible Strategy' *Make large cascades as fast as possible. Remember, every match which subsequently results in three cascades will drop a +5 second candy. If the cascades are still in progress, a +5 second candy will come down after every four cascades. *While colour bombs are key to getting the three star target score fast, other special candies are needed for even larger combinations. Aside from luck, making quick, accurate, and effective matches is the key for getting a high score. *Do NOT create a colour bomb + striped candy combination or a colour bomb + colour bomb combination. It will take several seconds to detonate the stripes or clear the board and they give fewer points than mixing a colour bomb with a normal candy. Thus, try to create a colour bomb + wrapped candy combination. However, keep the fourth point in the reason section in mind. *A wrapped candy + striped candy combination clears a large area and scores more points in a move, but usually cannot sustain long cascades and can take a while for the combination to complete. Hence, the probability of spawning +5 second candies is decreased. Trivia *This level has the shortest time limit at 15 seconds. *Getting this level on a mystery quest can heavily restrict the ability to proceed to the next episode. This is because the player needs to get 2-star target score (150,000 points) within 15 sec to pass. The only ways to easily pass this situation are to either pay for tickets or wait for Tooth Fairy to help the player pass it. **If this level appears as a mystery quest level, the difficulty is graded as very hard. It can be extremely difficult to earn 150,000 points in 15 seconds as the player is required to earn at least 10,000 points per second. *Despite being the easiest level in this episode, this is the hardest level to earn three stars. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Timed levels Category:Jelly Jungle levels Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Very easy levels Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars Category:Levels whose candies do not start from rest